We Want The Old Rachel Back!
by Future Mrs.Malik-Styles
Summary: Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Rachel were a family. Shelby Corcoran was the mother. She died in a terrible car crash. Brittany's family adopted Santana and Quinn. Finn's family adopted Puck. Some other family adopted Rachel. Rachel is only six. Quinn San, and Puck are Juniors. After 12 years, they come back to McKinley and visit. They found the missing Corcoran. She changed.
1. Alot Changes After 12 Years

_**Twelve years ago**_

Puck, Santana, and Rachel were a family. Quinn was adopted. Puck, Santana, and Quinn were Juniors on high school. Brittany was Quinn and Santana's bestfriend. Finn and Puck were best friends. Rachel is only mother was Shelby Corcoran. She died in a car crash. The Hudson's adopted Puck. And the Pierce's dopted Quinn and Santana. Some other family adopted Rachel. The older Corcorans were upset. They missed Rachel.

_**Present Day**_

Santana, Quinn, and Puck haven't seen Rachel in 12 years. Brittany, Quinn, Santana, Puck, and Finn are coming home to Lima and visit McKinley for a little. They had all went their seprate ways when they graduted. They also kept in touch.

They entered McKinley High together for the first time in 12 years. They saw bunch of Cheerios. A blonde on turned their way. The blonde Cheerio and Santana made eye contact.

"Quinn! Look at the blonde Cheerio over there. She looks like Rachel!" Santana yelled-whisper to Quinn.

The group had heard so they looked where Santana was looking. They did think they saw Rachel Corcoran. Then somebody yelled in a megaphone. It was the one and only Sue Sylvester.

"RACHEL CORCORAN! COME HERE!"

Now they knew they had found Rachel. Thanks to Coach Sylvester, they know that it was Rachel. The group then went to get a visitor's badge and walked around school. After 20 minutes of talking to a teacher, they went into the auditorium. The group saw Rachel about to sing to the Glee club. They didn't notice them entering the auditorium. She wasn't alone on the stage, A guy was there with her too.

_**David **_** Rachel ****_Both_**

_**Bring the action **_

**When your hear us in the club_  
_You gotta turn the shit up_  
_You gotta turn the shit up_  
_You gotta turn the shit upWhen we up in the club_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on usSee the boys in the club_  
_They watching us_  
_They watching us_  
_They watching us_  
_**

_**Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us **_

_**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
I wanna scream and shout and let it out  
We say oh we oh we oh we oh  
We say oh we oh we oh we oh  
I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
I wanna scream and shout and let it out  
We say oh we oh we oh we oh  
**_

_**You are now now rocking with **_

_**Will. **_**and Britney bitch **

_**Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Bring the action**_

Rock and roll  
Everybody let's lose control  
On the bottom we let it go  
Going faster, we ain't going slow-low-low  
Hey yo  
Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor  
Drink it up and then drink some more  
Light it up and let's let it blow

Hey yo  
Rock it out and rock it now  
If you know what we talking bout  
Turn it up and burn down the house ha house  
Hey yo  
Turn it up and go turn it down  
Here we go we go shake it  
Cause everywhere we go we  
Bring the action

**When your hear us in the club_  
_You gotta turn the shit up_  
_You gotta turn the shit up_  
_You gotta turn the shit up**

_**When we up in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us**_

_**You see them girls in the club  
They looking at us  
They looking at us  
They looking at us  
**_

_**Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us**_

_**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
I wanna scream and shout and let it out **_

_**We say oh we oh we oh we oh  
We say oh we oh we oh we oh **_

_**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
I wanna scream and shout and let it out  
We say oh we oh we oh we oh  
**_

_**You are now now rocking with **_

_**Will. **_**and Britney bitch**

**_Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Bring the action_**

It goes on and on and on and on  
When me and you party together  
I wish this night would last forever  
Cause I was feeling down and now feel better  
It goes on and on and on and on  
When me and you party together  
I wish this night would last forever  
Ever ever ever ever

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
I wanna scream and shout and let it out  
We say oh we oh we oh we oh  
We say oh we oh we oh we oh

_**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
I wanna scream and shout and let it out **_

_**We say oh we oh we oh we oh  
We say oh we oh we oh we oh **_

_**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
I wanna scream and shout and let it out **_

_**We say oh we oh we oh we oh**_**  
**

_**You are now now rocking with **_

_**Will. **_**and Britney bitch **

"Good Job Rachel! David!" a Will Schuester said.

The bell than rang. Everybody started to leave. Rachel was the one left. But an Asian boy came up on stage and hugged her.

"You did great babe."

"Thanks Wes."

They then started making out. After about two minutes, they stopped.

"I have to get to class or I'll be late! Bye! I love you!" Wes yelled.

"Love you too!" Rachel yelled back.

Wes then left. Rachel followed him.

_**In the hallways**_

The group came out of the auditorium. They were around the cornor and saw people croud in a group.

"You're such a bitch!" Siobhan yelled at Rachel. (A/N- Siobhan is another cheerio who is jealous of Rachel)

"I am not a bitch! You're just jealous I over power you. You're jealous that I'm dating Wes and not you!"

Siobhan then slapped Rachel. Rachel slapped her back. Siohan then kicked her knee.

"I'm going all Lima Heights on your sorry pathetic ass! You'll be sorry you started this!"

The group than ran over and Santana held Rachel back.

"NO! Let me go! I'm going to teach her not to mess with me anymore. Let me go so I can go all Lima Heights on this bitch's sorry ass!"

"B! S! My office now!"

_**Coach Sylvester's Office**_

"I'm going to make this short. S! You're off the team! I want the uniform here tomorrow!"

"But coach! What about her?!"

"Well, you're lucky her sister came to hold her back before she went all Lima Height on you. And trust me, you wouldn't want that. She's worse than Puck, Quinn, and Santana combined. Now go! You're face if disturbing me!"

Siobhan then left her office.

"Thank-you B! I never really liked her. Now get to class before your late."

"Thanks coach!"

Sue just nodded and Rachel left.

_**Cheerio's Practice**_

Brittany, Quinn, and Santana were sitting on the bleachers looking at Rachel. Puck and Finn went to talk to Coach Beiste.

"Attention! I know you all heard about what happened today! And if any of you have a problem with that please step up!" Half the team stepped up. The other half were smart. They knew what was going to happen next.

"20 Suicides! Now!"

The former Cheerios were suprised she made them do 20 suicides,

"Ok while they're doing suicides let's work on the routine for Nationals!" Coach Sylvester then came back and saw half the team doing suicides.

"B! Why are they doing suicides? And how much do they have to do?"

"Well I asked if anyone had a problem with what happened this afternoon and half the team stepped up. So I made them do 20 suicides."

"Impressive! Keep up the good job!" Coach Sylvester then left to go to her office.


	2. Too Much Suprises in One Day

_**After Cheer Practice**_

Puck, Brittany, Quinn, Santana, and Finn came up to Rachel. She tried to get to her car but the wouldn't move.

"Excuse me, Blondie #1, Blondie #2, pretty Latina, mohawk guy, and fat chubby dude but I have to get to my car. And I have a question for you guys, why did you hold me back from going all Lima Heights on somebody when you're total strangers with me?" Rachel asked in her usual bitchy attitude.

"I don't think she remembers us.." Finn said.

'No duh Finnessa." Santana said.

"Well mohawk guy, Blondie #1, and I are your brother and sisters." Santana said.

"Sorry, but you got the wrong chick."

"Rachel Corcoran right?"

'Yes.."

"Then yes. I'm Santana, that's Quinn, and that's Puck. This is Finnessa. And this is Brittany."

"I think I rememeber you guys? But I'm not really that sure. So come to this address later and we can talk. I would drive you guys but as you can see..I drive a sports car. And I don't think Finnessa over here will fit."

Rachel then left to go home. At around 6 they came to her house. She went to open the door. They were shocked she lives in a two-story mansion. It was big on the outside but bigger on the inside. The house looks like the Jenner's mansion. They rang the door bell and Rachel came to open it. She was still in her Cheerio's uniform.

"Hi! Ok, so I guess I need to tell you something."

"What?" Santana asked.

"You guys probably won't believe me, so how about I drive you guys to Carmel so you can see for yourselves."

"But like you said, we can't fit in your car." Puck said.

"That's my Lexus LFA. I have another car you know."

"What?!" The group was suprised.

"Yeah a Range Rover. How about you come in for a little and I grab my varsity jacket and keys and we can go."

Rachel then went up stairs. After about five minutes, she came down and they left. When they got to Carmel, they got out of her car and went into the group followed her. They saw who was there. They never expected to see the person ever again.


	3. Brown Highlights and a Jacuzzi

"W-W-What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"I-I thought y-you w-were d-d-d-dead..." Quinn said.

"If this is some sick idea of a joke, then it's bullshit!" Santana said.

"I can exlain." Shelby said.

"Mom, while you explain this, I'm going shopping with my friends!" Rachel said then left.

"We're waiting.." Santana said. The group went to take a seat.

"Well, I was not in the car crash. The car crash was supposed to happen. I witnessed a shooting, so I was in the WPP for a few months until the found the guys. The guys that I witnessed shooting were on the FBI'S 1 0 most wanted list. It was kinda like a stunt dummy. Except like the stunt dummy worked for the government. She had alot of protection. They just needed people to think I was dead or else other things wold have happened." Shelby explained.

"Oh..." Brittany was the first to speak.

They then talked for hours; catching up.

"I have a question.." Puck said.

"Ok go on.."

"Why did Rachel dye her hair blonde?"

"She wamted to."

"Oh" This time it was from Finn. They talked more. Then Shelby drove them to her house. They hung out at her house for a little.

"Mom, do you think we can take a car and drive over to Finn and Brittany's house to get our clothes so we can stay here while we're back for a little while?" Quinn asked

"Sure. They keys to the Range Rover is by the couch." They then left. Twenty minutes later, they came back. They put their suitcases upstairs. Brittany and Finn just helped. When they were done, thy went downstairs to see Shelby cooking.

"Need help?" Brittany asked.

"No, it's ok. You guys relax. Dinner will be ready in a little."

"When is Rachel coming back?" Santana asked.

"She should be back right about now." Shelby said. Then the door opened. Rachel walked in. She had highlighted her hair.

"Woah! I like your brown highlights!" Brittany said.

"MOM! You let her dye her hair and highlight it but not us when we were her age?" Santana asked with jealously in her voice.

"San.." Quinn said.

"Fine!"

"Ok! So who is hungry?" Shelby asked.

"ME!" The group yelled.

"Ok! I made lasagna so eat up, then I'll give you a tour of the house!" Shelby said.

"I'll get Rachel!" Quinn, Brittany, ans Santana said in unison.

"No need! I'm here!" Rachel said as she came downstairs dressed in a blue tank top and sweats texting on her iPhone 5.

"Mom! I'm going to watch a movie so don't disturb me!" Rachel said.

"Ok!"

Rachel then went up stairs. She didn't come down after five minutes.

"I thought you said she was going to the movies?" Puck asked.

"She said she's going to watch a movie. It's upstairs. I'll show you guys after dinner." Shelby said.

Thirty minutes later, they were done eating.

"Can we go see what you were talking about earlier?" Finn asked.

"Sure! I guess.." Shelby said.

"I have a question!" Santana asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you rich?"

"Yes."

"Ok! Let's go!" Puck asked.

They followed Shleby upstairs. Shelby got to a door. She opened it. They walked in.

"Woah! You have a movie theatre?!" Puck whisper-yelled to Shelby.

"Yeah! Now be quiet!" Rachel snapped.

"If you're thirsty or hungry, then it's over there." Shelby whispered to the group.

"You guys have a snack stand too?" Finn asked. Shelby nodded. They then went to join Rachel. They were watching 007 Skyfall.

After the movie was done, Rachel went to her room.

"Mom! Can we like live here with you..for like ever?" Santana asked. Shelby then chuckled. It was only 11 pm. But it's Friday.

"You guys can go hang out with Rachel in her room if you want to. I'll show you." Shelby said saying it towards the girls. They nodded.

"And you two can go round the house if you want to." Shelby said directing it towards Finn and Puck.

Shelby showed the girs to Rachel's room. She the went back to her own room.

"Hey! You have an awesome room." Quinn said as she, Santana, and Brittany entered the room. They saw Rachel on her apple laptop.

"Thanks." She mumbled but still on her laptop.

"You have a computer and a laptop in your room?" Brittany said as she saw the apple computer on a desk.

"Yeah" Rachel said closing the laptop.

"You wat to see my closet? Then I'll show you around the house if you want.

"Sure" Santana said.

Rachel lead them to her closet. Once she opened it, all three were speechless. She just chuckled. Her closet was a walk-in closet. It was huge. She had lots of clothes and shoes in there. It was black. Quinn absentmindedly stepped inside. Santana and Brittany followed her. Rachel let them stay like that for a few minutes.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Brittany said. Rachel showed her the bathroom in her room. They then heard Brittany scream. They ran to the bathroom.

"Are you ok Britt?" Satana asked.

"Yeah. But I just love this bathroom!"

"It's awesome!" Quinn said. They then left her to do her stuff. After Brittany went to the bathroom, Rachel showed them the house.

"So you already saw the movie theatre. In this room, it's kinda like a club. There is a bar on each side. In this room, it's like a little McDonalds. And in this room, it's like a little diner. This room, is like a spa. This room is a game room. There are more rooms, but I'm too lazy to give you the rest of the tour. Can I give it to you it later?"

"Sure!" Brittany said.

Rachel then headed to her room.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

Rachel didn't answer. She just went to her room. The girls followed her to her room. Rachel went into the closet and took off her tank top. She was now in her bra and sweatpants. She got a bikini and went into the bathroom. She then took her bra, sweatpants, and thong off. She then put on her pink and whitte Hollister bikini. She then put her hair into a high ponytail. Once she got out, Quinn asked her a question.

"What are you doing in a bikini at 11:45 pm?"

"To the back yard. I'm going to relax. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Brittany said.

"NO! Are you crazy? It's fucking cold!" Santana and Quinn said in unison.

"Fine. Here Brittany go change. And this is so you two can bring with you incase you change your mind."

She gave them the bikini to borrow. After Brittany changed, they went downstairs. Puck and Finn saw them. Santana and Quinn were fully clothed. Brittany and Rachel were in a bikini. They just followed them. Rachel then opened the door to the backyard. There was a huge pool and a Jacuzzi. The Jacuzzi was big but the pool was bigger. Brittany and Rachel went into the Jacuzzi.

"You going to change your mind now?" Rachel asked. The two sisters nodded.

"The bathroom is over there." They went to change. The guys went into the Jacuzzi. Santana and Quinn came back out. They're all in the Jacuzzi now. They started talking. Shelby came outside to see her children in the Jacuzzi. Brittany and Finn were like apart of their family. They talked and laughed. They talked about what Rachel was going to do after high school since she's a senior now.

**Later on, there will be more drama then the first few chapter.**

**Look on my profile for the links to the pictures of the walk-in closet, club, and etc.**


	4. Busch Gardens!

_**Next Morning**_

Rachel had just woke up. She went to brush her teeth. She then got dressed. She was wearing a super skinny jeans, a white Hollister blouse that has ruffles on the bottom with a navy blue bow that is right above the ruffles. She put on her white Vans and straightened her hair. She grabbed her phone, the keys to her Range Rover, and her wallet. She then went down stairs. She saw Puck, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and her mom at the table eating breakfast.

"Bye mom! I'll see you tonight!" Rachel said. Before she went out the door, her mom called her.

"Wait Rachel!"

"Yes?"

"Bring Santana, Noah, Finn, Quinn, and Brittany with you."

"I'll have no spot in my car for my friends! Can't they drive? They're like 30!"

"Actually Noah and Finn are 30. Brittany, Quinn, and Santana are 28-"

"MOM!"

"Right! But as I was saying, I already called your friend's parents. I asked if they could drive yur friends to Busch Gardens so you can drive your brother and sisters. And they said yes."

"Fine! Hurry up ad get dressed! I'm going to get McDonalds. And by the time I'm back, and they're not ready, oh well. I'm leaving without them!"

Quinn, Santana, Finn, Puck, and Brittany rushed upstairs to get ready and Rachel went to get McDonalds. Twenty minutes later, Rachel came home. She went to talk to her mom for a little.

"Mom, not trying to be rude, but why do I have to bring them with me?"

"So you can bond with your brother and sisters. When you were small, you were the closest with Santana."

Just then they all came down.

"I thought you said you went to McDonalds?" Santana asked.

"I did. It's in the car. I also got you guys frappes."

"Awesome! You're the best little sister!" Puck said.

"Come on! I don't have all day! I have to meet my friends and boyfriend at Busch Gardens too you know. And it's an hour away." They then left.

_**In the car**_

Santana sat in the front with Rachel. Quinn, Brittany, Finn, and Puck were in the back.

"So, who's your boyfriend?" Santana asked.

"Wes. He used to go to the Dalton Academy. You know his aunt and uncle. His aunt is Tina Cohen-Chang and his uncle is Mike Chang."

"No way! We knew them!" Finn said.

"Well no duh Frankenteen. I said you them!"

"Ahahahaha!" Santana laughed.

"Shut up Satan or else I'll throw my coffee at you right now!" Finn said.

"You better not! I will go all Lima Heights on you! Before my mom came back, I got adopted by a family in Lima Heights. And I will beat the shit out of you then I'll make you buy me a brand new car if you stain this car. Do you know how long the coffee stains in my car? A while. So I'll make you clean it with your bare hands without damaging my car. And this car is expensive."

"You got told by my little sister man." Puck said.

Somebody called Rachel. She had a bluetooth so she put it on. The whole car could hear her. Wes had called her.

"Hey baby!" Rachel answered.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"I'm half way there."

"Hey is it fine if my aunt and uncle stayed with us?"

"Aunt Tina and Uncle Mike?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure! They can hang out with my sisters and brother and their friends."

"Cool!"

"Ok. Tell Aunt Tina and Uncle Mike I said hi and I miss them! And don't tell them about my sisters and brother. Tell Uncle Mike Rachel has a suprise for him!"

"Ok babe. I gotta go but I'll see you in a little! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Rachel then hung up.

"So you and your boyfriend already say I love you?" Puck asked.

"Yes."

"How long have you been together?" Finn asked.

"The begininng of Freshman year."

Rachel then turned the radio on. She started singing.

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do**_

_**I wanna shut down the club**_  
_**With you**_  
_**Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)**_  
_**Oooh**_

_**I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
Party going wild, fist pumping music,  
I might lose it  
Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)  
I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
Almost dared the right vibe  
Ready to get live, ain't no surprise  
Take me so high, jumping nose dive  
Surfing the crowd  
Oooh  
Said I gotta be the man  
I'm the head of my band, mic check one two  
Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
After bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow  
Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
Club shuts down, a hundred super models**_

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one**_  
_**Oooh**_  
_**If I took you home**_  
_**It'd be a home run**_  
_**Show me how you do**_

_**I wanna shut down the club**_  
_**With you**_  
_**Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)**_  
_**Oooh**_

_**Party rocker, foot-show stopper  
More Chambord  
Number one, club popper  
Got a hangover like too much vodka  
Can't see me with ten binoculars  
So cool  
No doubt by the end of the night  
Got the clothes coming off  
Til I make that move  
Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof  
All black shades when the sun come through  
Uh-Oh, it's on like everything goes  
Round up baby tilt the freaky show**_

_**What happens to that body, it's a private show**_  
_**Stays right here, private show**_  
_**I like 'em untamed, don't tell me how pain**_  
_**Tolerance, bottoms up with the champagne**_  
_**My life, call my homie then we hit Spain**_  
_**Do you busy with the bail, we get insane**_

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one**_  
_**Oooh**_  
_**If I took you home**_  
_**It'd be a home run**_  
_**Show me how you do**_

_**I wanna shut down the club**_  
_**With you**_  
_**Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)**_  
_**Oooh**_

_**I am a wild one**_  
_**Break me in**_  
_**Saddle me up and let's begin**_  
_**I am a wild one**_  
_**Tame me now**_  
_**Running with wolves**_  
_**And I'm on the prowl**_

_**Show you another side of me**_  
_**A side you would never thought you would see**_  
_**Tear up that body**_  
_**Dominate you 'til you've had enough**_  
_**I hear you like**_  
_**The wild stuff**_

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one**_  
_**Oooh**_  
_**If I took you home**_  
_**It'd be a home run**_  
_**Show me how you'll do**_

_**I wanna shut down the club**_  
_**With you**_  
_**Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)**_  
_**Oooh**_

_**I am a wild one**_  
_**Break me in**_  
_**Saddle me up and let's begin**_  
_**I am a wild one**_  
_**Tame me now**_  
_**Running with wolves**_  
_**And I'm on the prowl...**_

"You're really good at singing" Brittany said.

"Thanks. We're here!"

"Crap!" Quinn said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I said I was going to pay for us but I forgot my money on the table when I was in a rush!"

"It's ok. I was going to pay for you guys anyway."

"Are you sure? It's really expensive for one ticket. Then there's five of us plus you." Santana said.

"Yeah it's ok. I have a member's pass. Come on. Let's go buy they tickets. They're waiting inside."

"Hi! Can I have five adult tickets?"

"Ok, and that will be $722.50. Will that be cash or credit?"

"Rachel, that's expensive. Then you have to pay for food and gas." Puck said.

"Would you guys shut up!" Rachel said,

"And cash. Here..you...go." Rachel said. She took out her wallet. She took out seven one-hundred dollar bills and a fifty dollar bill.

"Woah Rach! You're loaded!" Santana said. Rachel just chuckled.

"And your change is $27.50"

"Thank you!"

"Do you have anymore money for lunch and gas?" Santana asked as they were walking towards Wes and the others. They were waiting outside the gate for Rachel and her brother and sisters.

"Yeah."

"How? You just spent $722 on us." Puck said.

"If you want to look in my wallet then look." Rachel said as she handed it to Puck. She kept on walking when the group stayed behind to look inside.

"Woah! You're loaded!" Finn said,

"Yes Fetus Face." Rachel answered.

"Hey you can't call me that!"

"I just did!"

"Well you can't call me those names anymore!"

"Make me!"

"I-I-I"

"Exactly Double-Stuffed-Fatty-Gassy-McGravy-Pants"

"STOP!"

"Shall I go on Pastry Bag?"

"RuPaul! Midget! Man Hands! Treasure Trail!"

"Hell No! I'm going to go all Lima Heights on your fat ass!" Rachel yelled.

Wes saw this, so he ran to hold Rachel back. Kearra and Lauren (Rachel's bestfriends) followed him. Mike and Tina followed Wes. Wes, Kearra and Lauren held Rachel back.

"Calm down babe." Wes said. Rachel stopped.

"Can I have my wallet now?" Puck gave it back to her.

"Oh and White Boy! One more time your walking home." Rachel said. She the went with Wes, Lauren, and Kearra to meet their friends waiting for them at the front.

"Great job Finn. You managed to piss off Rachel and you've been here what? Not even ten minutes?" Mike said.

"He also pissed her off in the car." Santana said.

"What did he do?" Tina asked.

"He was going to throw his coffee at Santana. So Rachel threatned him saying if he did he had to clean it by hand without damaging anything or else he'd have to buy her a new car." Brittany explained.

"Which car? The Range Rover or the Lexus LFA?" Mike asked.

"Range Rover." Santana answered.

"Dude. You'de be dead if you did. You know Jesse ." Mike said.

"The one who egged Quinn?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Well Wes told us that Shelby made Rachel pick-up Jesse from his house to Carmel High on some Saturday because Shelby needed help. But he was drinking a Monster and he spilt the whole thing in the passenger's seat when he was trying to get out to go inside Carmel High. She then chased him around the Carmel parking lot. He kept on screaming. She kept cursing at him in Spanish. She made insults in Spanish. Shelby and the others heard so they ran outside to see what was going on. They saw Rachel chasing Jesse saying sh ewas going all Lima Heights on him. Shelby then went to hold Rachel back seeing Jesse was going to pass out. Shelby had to get some of her students help hold Rachel back. Rachel made Jesse buy her a brand new Range Rover. She made him buy her the most expensive Range Rover or else she'll kill him in his sleep. So he spent more then hundreds of thousand dollars to buy her a new car." Tina explained.

"Damn my sister is good!" Snatana said.

"Yeah well we better get going. They're waiting for us." Mike said.

They met up with the teens and went into Busch Gardens and had fun the whole day.


	5. Sing-Off!

_**The Next Morning**_

_**10 am**_

Rachel had just woke up. It was Sunday. She wanted to hang out with Wes today but he had to do something with his family. Kearra went out of town today and coming back tonight. Lauren couldn't hang out because she went to her aunt's house because they were having a family renuion. So she decided to just relax today and go out for a little. Rachel decided to hang out by the pool. She put her Abercombie and Fitch white and brown polka dot bikini on. She put her hair into a messy bun. She grabbed her sunglasses and went downstairs. Santana, Quinn, her mom, and Puck were at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning Rach!" Shelby said.

"Morning mom, San, Quinn, and Puck." Rachel said then went to the back. She put her sunglasses on and decided to tan. Minutes later Puck walked out. He sat down by her.

"Hey" Puck said.

"Hi"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She snapped

"Well ok then.."

"Sorry."

"It's ok"

"You know, your sisters were cheerleaders too. And I was a football player and the badass of the school."

"You don't think I know that? Since high school started, teachers and staff compared me to you guys. Coach S would say you're just like Santana and Quinn. She would say I was like you. But I didn't know you guys. I'm her favorite but she says I'm more of a badass then you, Quinn, and Santana combined. My teachers would compare me to you guys. Do you know how I felt? How I kept on being comparing to these people I forgot about. The people who wouldn't come back and fight for me. I thought you guys loved me. I rememember crying and saying you can't take me away. You guys promised you'd come back for me. I had my hopes set up high. But that didn't happen. You guys didn't come back for me. I had nobody left. That was until mom came back. I understand you guys wouldn't come back because I mean you just got out of high school and wanted to go to college. But you can't do that with a 6 or 7 year old with you. I would cry myself to sleep thinking you guys hadn't forgotten about me. But I guess I was wrong!" Rachel started crying. Santana, Quinn, and Shelby was there and heard what Rachel said. Rachel then ran upstairs and slammed her door. Quinn, Santana, and Puck followed her.

They opened the door and saw Rachel on her bed crying and she had her hands wrapped around a pillow.

"Rachel.." Santana started.

"Look we're sorry." Quinn said.

"We do love you" Puck ended.

"Then why did you leave me!" She asked.

"We were looking out for you. We thought if we had got you back, we'd loose you again. We'd be unfit parents. We didn't forget about you. I thought about you everyday." Santana said.

"I thought you guys forgot about me. I only really rememeber Brittany to be honest..."

"What do you mean you remember Brittany and only her?" Quinn asked.

"Because she wrote me and visited me."

"She did?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. She's been over here whenever she visited. She's been over like a billio times."

"Then why did she scream when she saw your bathroom? Why did you give her a tour of the house? Why did you call her Blondie #2" Quinn asked.

"She keeps forgetting what my bathroom looks like. She forgets what rooms are which because the house is big. And there are lots of rooms. And when she first wrote me, I asked who this was. She said Blondie #2. Because Quinn is a blonde. And Brittany is a blond. It kinda stuck."

"Oh." Puck muttered out.

"Yeah. We would always hang out when she came to town."

"Oh. Now I'm getting jealous that my bestfriend has a better relationship with my little sister than Puck, Quinn, and I." Santana said.

"If you're jealous, we can go hang out in a little. Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. We could just stay home and hang out. Unless you guys want to go to the mall."

"Mall" Santana and Quinn said in unison.

"Uggg" Puck groaned.

"Oh stop whining!" Rachel said.

"Can't we like do something all of us likes? Not just you guys?"

"Fine!" Rachel said defeated.

"You guys like to sing?"

"Yeah." Quinn answered.

"Get Britt and Finnoccence here and we can have sing-off!" Rachel suggested.

"Sounds fun!" They all said in unison. Brittany and Finn came over.

"What's the prize?" Finn asked.

"What do you want? Each of you choose something you want. And if you win, I'll give it to you. And if I win, I'll tell you what I want." Rachel suggested.

"Sure! I want a free dinner to BreadstiX!" Santana said.

"You said anything?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah."

"I want to meet Flo Rida!" Puck said.

"Don't be impossible Egg Head. You can't meet Flo Rida" Quinn said.

"Is that what you want?" Rachel asked and Puck nodded.

"Ok."

"I want $100." Finn said. Rachel nodded.

"I want to be smarter!" Brittany said. Rachel nodded.

"Quinn? What do you want?" Rachel asked.

"I want a free day at a spa. And get a free mani pedi." Rachel nodded.

They all went to the stage (another room) and Shelby was the judge. Puck went first. The song started.

_**I Can make your bed rock (Young Money)  
I Can make your bed rock girl  
Kane is in the building nigga  
I Can make your bed rock  
I Can make your bed rock **_

_**She got that good good, she Michael Jackson bad  
I'm attracted to her for her attractive ass  
And now we murderers, because we kill time  
I knock her lights out and she still shine  
I hate to see her go, but I'd love to watch her leave  
But I keep her runnin' back and forth ...soccer team  
Cold as a winter's day, hot as a summer's eve  
Young Money thieves, steal your love and leave**_

**_I like the way you walkin' if you walkin' my way_**  
**_I'm that red bull, now let's fly away_**  
**_Let's buy a place with all kinds of space_**

**_I'll let you be the judge and I'm the case  
I'm Gudda Gudda, I put her under  
I see me with her, no Stevie Wonder  
She don't even wonder, cause she know she bad  
And I got her nigga, grocery bags_**

**_Okay, oh baby_**  
**_I be stuck to you like glue baby_**  
**_Wanna spend it all on you baby_**  
**_My room is the g-spot_**  
**_Call me Mr. Flinstone_**  
**_I can make your bedrock_**  
**_I can make your bedrock_**  
**_I can make your bedrock girl_**  
**_I can make your bedrock_**  
**_I can make your bedrock_**

**_Okay I get it let me think I guess it's my turn_**  
**_Maybe it's time to put this pussy on your side burns_**  
**_He say I'm bad, he probably right_**  
**_He pressin' me like button downs on a Friday night (Ha ha ha)_**  
**_I'm so pretty like, be on my pedal bike_**  
**_Be on my low scrunch_**  
**_Be on my echo whites_**  
**_He say Nicki don't stop you the bestest_**  
**_And I just be coming off the top as bestest_**

**_I love your sushi roll, hotter than wasabi_**  
**_I race for your love, shake and bake, Ricky bobby_**  
**_I'm at the W but I can't meet you in the lobby_**  
**_Girl I gotta watch my back cause I'm not just anybody_**  
**_I see them standing in line, just to get beside her_**  
**_I let her see the Aston or let the rest surprise her_**  
**_That's when we disappear, you need GPS to find her_**  
**_Oh that was your girl, I thought I recognized her_**

**_Okay, oh baby_**  
**_I be stuck to you like glue baby_**  
**_Wanna spend it all on you baby_**  
**_My room is the g-spot_**  
**_Call me Mr. Flinstone_**  
**_I can make your bedrock_**  
**_I can make your bedrock_**  
**_I can make your bedrock girl_**  
**_I can make your bedrock_**  
**_I can make your bedrock_**

**_She like tannin', I like stayin' in_**  
**_She like romancin', I like rollin' with friends_**  
**_She said I'm caged in, I think her conscious is_**  
**_She watchin' that oxygen, I'm watchin' ESPN_**  
**_But when that show ends, she all in my_**

**_ skin lotion  
No emotions, roller coasting like back, forth, hold it (Hold it [x4])  
She pose like it's for posters and I poke like I'm supposed to  
Take this photo if you for me, she said don't you ever show this  
I'm too loyal and too focused, to be losing and be hopeless  
When I spoke this, she rejoiced it  
Said your words get me open, so I closed it  
Where your clothes is, I'm only loving for the moment_**

**_She ain't got a man but she's not alone_**

**_Miss independent yeah she got her own  
Hey gorgeous, umm, I mean flawless, well  
That's what you are, how I see it, this how I call it  
Yeah, look at how she walk, who knew she know she bad  
Do your thang baby, I ain't even mad  
And I ain't leaving fast, I'm a stay a while  
Hold your head Chris, I'm a take her down_**

**_Okay, oh baby_**  
**_I be stuck to you like glue baby_**  
**_Wanna spend it all on you baby_**  
**_My room is the g-spot_**  
**_Call me Mr. Flinstone_**  
**_I can make your bedrock_**  
**_I can make your bedrock_**  
**_I can make your bedrock girl_**  
**_I can make your bedrock_**  
**_I can make your bedrock_**

Now it was Finn's turn.

_**As long as you love me [x3]**_

_**We're under pressure,**_  
_**Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in**_  
_**Keep it together,**_  
_**Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning**_  
_**But hey now, you know, girl,**_  
_**We both know it's a cruel world**_  
_**But I will take my chances**_

_**As long as you love me**_  
_**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**_  
_**As long as you love me**_  
_**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**_  
_**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**_  
_**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**_

_**I'll be your soldier,**_  
_**Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl**_  
_**I'll be your Hova**_  
_**You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl**_  
_**So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly**_  
_**Just take my hand**_

_**As long as you love me**_  
_**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**_  
_**As long as you love me**_  
_**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**_  
_**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**_  
_**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**_

_**[Big Sean]**_  
_**Yo, B-I-G**_  
_**I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah**_  
_**Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,**_  
_**I'll beat you there**_  
_**Girl you know I got you**_  
_**Us, trust...**_  
_**A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'**_  
_**Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do**_  
_**Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)**_  
_**Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)**_  
_**Cameras point and shoot (shoot)**_  
_**Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you**_  
_**You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,**_  
_**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,**_  
_**It's green where you water it**_  
_**So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,**_  
_**But I'd rather work on this with you**_  
_**Than to go ahead and start with someone new**_  
_**As long as you love me**_

_**As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)**_  
_**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**_  
_**As long as you love me**_  
_**I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**_  
_**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**_  
_**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**_  
_**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)**_  
_**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love**_  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me**_  
_**As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)**_  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me**_  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me**_  
_**As long as you love me**_  
_**As long as you love me**_

Santana then sang.

_**Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Find light in the beautiful sea**_  
_**I choose to be happy**_  
_**You and I, you and I**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**You're a shooting star I see**_  
_**A vision of ecstasy**_  
_**When you hold me, I'm alive**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**I knew that we'd become one right away**_  
_**Oh, right away**_  
_**At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**_  
_**I saw the life inside your eyes**_

_**So shine bright tonight, you and I**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Palms rise to the universe**_  
_**As we moonshine and molly**_  
_**Feel the warmth, we'll never die**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**You're a shooting star I see**_  
_**A vision of ecstasy**_  
_**When you hold me, I'm alive**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**_  
_**I saw the life inside your eyes**_

_**So shine bright tonight, you and I**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**So shine bright tonight, you and I**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

It was now Brittany's turn.

_**Hey, over there  
Please, forgive me  
If I'm comin' on too strong  
Hate to stare  
But, you're winnin'  
And they're playin' my favorite song  
So, come here  
A little closer  
Wanna whisper in your ear  
Make it clear  
A little question  
Wanna know just how you feel**_

**_If I said my heart was beating loud_**  
**_If we could escape the crowd somehow_**  
**_If I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me?_**  
**_'Cause, you feel like paradise_**  
**_And I need a vacation tonight_**  
**_So, if I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me?_**

**_Hey, you might think  
That I'm crazy  
But, you know I'm just your type  
I might be  
A little hazy  
But, you just cannot deny  
There's a spark  
In between us  
When we're dancin' on the floor  
I want more  
Wanna see it  
So, I'm askin' you tonight_**

**_If I said my heart was beating loud_**  
**_If we could escape the crowd somehow_**  
**_If I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me?_**  
**_'Cause, you feel like paradise_**  
**_And I need a vacation tonight_**  
**_So, if I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me?_**

**_If I said I want your body_**  
**_Would you hold it against me?_**

**_Yeah_**  
**_Uh-huh Oh_**

**_Give me somethin' good_**  
**_Don't wanna wait_**  
**_I want it now_**  
**_Pop it like a hood_**  
**_And show me how you work it out_**

**_Alright_**

**_If I said my heart was beating loud_**

**_If I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me?_**

**_If I said my heart was beating loud_**  
**_If we could escape the crowd somehow_**  
**_If I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me?_**  
**_'Cause, you feel like paradise_**  
**_And I need a vacation tonight_**  
**_So, if I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me?_**

Now Quinn had to sing.

_**I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did**_

_**And you were strong and I was not**_  
_**My illusion, my mistake**_  
_**I was careless, I forgot**_  
_**I did**_

_**And now when all is done**_  
_**There is nothing to say**_  
_**You have gone and so effortlessly**_  
_**You have won**_  
_**You can go ahead tell them**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_  
_**Shout it from the roof tops**_  
_**Write it on the sky line**_  
_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_  
_**And my heart is broken**_  
_**All my scars are open**_  
_**Tell them what I hoped would be the**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Falling out of love is hard**_  
_**Falling for betrayal is worst**_  
_**Broken trust and broken hearts**_  
_**I know, I know**_

_**Thinking all you need is there**_  
_**Building faith on love is worst**_  
_**Empty promises will wear**_  
_**I know, I know**_

_**And now when all is gone**_  
_**There is nothing to say**_  
_**And if you're done with embarrassing me**_  
_**On your own you can go ahead tell them**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_  
_**Shout it from the roof tops**_  
_**Write it on the sky line**_  
_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_  
_**And my heart is broken**_  
_**All my scars are open**_  
_**Tell them what I hoped would be the**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible!**_  
_**Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)**_

_**I remember years ago**_  
_**Someone told me I should take**_  
_**Caution when it comes to love**_  
_**I did**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_  
_**Shout it from the roof tops**_  
_**Write it on the sky line**_  
_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_  
_**And my heart is broken**_  
_**All my scars are open**_  
_**Tell them what I hoped would be the**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_  
_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**I remember years ago**_  
_**Someone told me I should take**_  
_**Caution when it comes to love**_  
_**I did...**_

It was now Rachel's turn. Everybody has been waiting for her to sing.

_**I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**_

_**Ooh, we called it off again last night**_  
_**But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**_

_**We are never ever ever getting back together,**_  
_**We are never ever ever getting back together,**_  
_**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**_  
_**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**_

_**Like, ever...**_

_**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**_  
_**And me falling for it screaming that I'm right**_  
_**And you would hide away and find your peace of mind**_  
_**With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**_

_**Ooh, you called me up again tonight**_  
_**But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**_

_**We are never, ever, ever getting back together**_  
_**We are never, ever, ever getting back together**_  
_**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**_  
_**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**_

_**Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah**_  
_**Oh oh oh**_

_**I used to think that we were forever ever**_  
_**And I used to say, "Never say never..."**_  
_**Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"**_  
_**And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,**_  
_**We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**_

_**No!**_

_**We are never ever ever getting back together**_  
_**We are never ever ever getting back together**_  
_**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**_  
_**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**_

_**We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,**_  
_**We, ooh, getting back together**_

_**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**_  
_**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**_

"Mom! Who's the winner?" Puck asked.

"I was just here observing. You guys are voting! And you choose the one you think was the best! Not for yourself!"

Everybody then wrote who they thought should've won on scrap paper. Shelby collected it.

"And the winner is...Rachel!" Shelby announced.

"I want you guys to come home again. Like every year. It applies for _**ALL**_ of you! You too Finnessa. I'm mad at you guys because you didn't come home!" Rachel said. Brittany then looked hurt.

"Except for Brittany! She comes home like every month. Unless she is busy, she calls me." Rachel said.

"We don't have enough money for a ticket from where we live to home for every month." Puck said.

"Brittany had the issue that's why I let her use our private jet." Rachel explained.

"Why do you care if I come home? You hate me." Finn said.

"I don't hate you. You just piss me off. And I care because Carole all ways cry that you don't come home. She misses you. She might not say that she cried but she did. I let her talk about it and cry about it when I hang out with her at your house Bloaty. Just like how mom wouldn't tell me or you guys that she cries when you don't come home. Trust me I caught her crying more that fifty times. Trust me. I'm not thinking of numbers. I actually counted. She doesn't know I know until now, because she's in the room isn't she?" They nodded.

They then started talking. Carole then came in.

"Hey mom!" Finn said.

"Hi sweetie! Look I came to thank Rachel for what she said. Shelby called me and told me what you said Rachel! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Carole!"

"Finn, I'm going to the store. Want something?"

"No mom."

Carole then left. Rachel went to her room. Rachel slipped out without being noticed. She went to her room. She changed into a pink and white Aeropostale bikini. She called Wes, Lauren, Kearra, and her friends over to hang out in the pool. Wes, Lauren, and Kearra would probably be done with what they were doing tonight. She told them to come in and don't ring the doorbell. And make sure to be quiet when they're in the house. She then decided to do her hair. She did a waterfall braid. The she put her hair into a bun. She grabbed her phone and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and go some chips and drinks out. She brought it to the backyard. Five minutes later, her friends came. She then plugged her iPhone into the iHome. Music started playing. They then all hung out and went into the pool.

_**Upstairs**_

"Guys! Where's Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Let's go downstairs and look." Shelby suggested. They then went downstairs and heard music. They went to the backyard.

"Woah! When did they get here?" Finn asked.

"Probably when we were upstairs." Quinn said.

"Brittany!" Rachel said as she ran up to them.

"Hey!" Brittany said.

"If you guys want to join, Brittany will get you guys bikinis." They nodded.

Brittany, Quinn, and Santana the went upstairs. For the rest of the night, they all hung out by the pool.


	6. Ice Hockey

_**The Next Day**_

_**Rachel's POV**_

It's 5 in the morning. I had just woke up. I have to get ready for Cheerio's practice. I went to take a shower. I then got into my Cheerio's uniform and put my hair into a high ponytail. I grabbed my phone and the keys to the LFA. It's now 5:45. Practice starts at 6. I ran downstairs. My mom was downstairs. So were my brother and sisters. Before I could go out the door, my mom called me.

"What mom? I'm going to be late for practice! Coach S will kill me!"

"Bring your brother and sisters with you. I'm going to work and they'll be lonely."

"Hurry up then! I am going to be late! Now I have to go upstairs to get my other keys!" I ran upstairs and got the keys for the Range Rover.

"Come on! Let's go! I'm late!"

We got into the car and I had to stop at Brittany and Finn's house. They got into the car and I sped off to school. I'm ten minutes late already. Finn and Noah went to help Coach Beiste. Brittany, San, and Quinn followed me.

"Corcoran! You better have a good excuse why you're late!" Coach yelled.

"Look behind me! I had to wait for them and Puck and Frankenteen!"

"ALRIGHT! You're off the hook! Q! S! B! Since you guys are here, make yourself usefull and help us with Nationals!"

They nodded. After practice, Puck and Finn came up to me. We talked for a little. They then left. A freshman Cheerio, Lindsay, came up to me.

"You're brother is cute! You don't mind if I get a piece of him do you? I'm going to try and seduce him."

"Back the fuck off my brother loser Lindsay!"

"No!"

"Do you want to get kicked off the team?"

"No."

"Then I suggest back the fuck off unless you want the same situation Siobhan was in."

"Fine whatever you say."

"Now get out of my way." She then moved. I starting walking down the hall with Kearra and Lauren by my side. I then saw hockey players throw a slushie at Santana, Quinn, and Brittany. I got mad.

"Guys get me a slushie. Meet me by where San, Quinn, ad Britt are now. I'm going to show people not to mess with me."

I was pissed. I walked up to where the thing happened. People saw I was pissed. They parted their way so I could get there. Lauren and Kearra then came up to me. The had three slushies. Ones for me.

"Rae, we got the football team too. They're right behind us. They have slushies. I fille Wes in and he got the football team to join us." Lauren explained.

We then got to where the incident happened.

"HEY! Those are my sisters! Nobody, I mean _**NOBODY **_messes with them!" I said.

"Oooh what are you going to do? It's three against what? Twenty?"Some hockey player said.

We then threw the slushies at them.

"And if you EVER do that again, you'll get worst. If you do do it again, I don't think you'll be able to have kids when you grow up! And that applies for **EVERYBODY!**" I threatned.

They then ran away.

"Come on, I'll help you get that off." I told my sisters. As we were walking to the bathrooms, I mouthed a thank-you to Wes and the football players. Kearra and Lauren followed us.

_**Nobody's POV**_

_**Glee **_

"Ok guys! We have some legends standing before us! They're going to be helping us with Regionals! This is Mike, Tina. Mercedes, Puck, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany!" Mr Schue said.

Everybody clapped.

"These are the people working together! Wes and Mike. Kitty and Quinn. Santana and Marley. Puck and Jake. Finn and Kurt. Mercedes and Unique/Wade. Tina and Kearra. Sam and Ryder. Rachel and Brittany and the rest will work alone or with me." Mr Schue said.

"Quinn, I love you!" Kitty said.

"Wanky!" Santana said.

"Brittany! I'm so excited were paired together!" Rachel said.

"Me too Rae!"

"Excuse me Rachel, aren't you jealous that I'm paired with Quinn? I mean she is a legend. And you know her but she doesn't know you!" Kitty said with cockiness in her voice.

"Bitc-" Rachel said but didn't get to finsh.

"Ok! Everybody's dimissed and we'll do this again tomrrow!" Mr Schue said

_**After School**_

"SO Quinn, what are you doing tonight? We can hang out! Do you want me to drive you home?" Kitty asked.

"Nope. She's hanging out with me and I'm driving her home. She's hanging out with me the whole time she's here! Not you!" Rachel said as she came up to them with Kearra and Lauren by her side.

"You can't make her!" Kitty said.

"Yeah I can. Come on Quinn!"

"Wait Quinn! Do you want to go with her?" Kitty asked.

"I have to." Quinn said.

"No you don't!"

"Yeah she does! She's her sister! She's also my sister!" Santana said as she came up to them.

"What?!"

"Yup!" Rachel said popping the p.

"Whatever!"

"Well I gotta go!" Rachel said. They went to the Range Rover and Rachel drove them home.

"So this Kitty girl..." Quinn said.

"Jealous of me. She's a sophmore. She wouldn't try anything Siobhan did. She wouldn't try and overpower a senior like me. She know's if she's off the Cheerios, then she'll get slushied. Wes, the football players, Lauren, Kearra, Kitty, and I don't get slushied because we're in glee because we're popular. But if she gets kicked off the team by Coach or mwah then she'll get slushied. And I'll make her life a living hell."

"Oh.." Rachel just nodded.

"Do you guys want to go out? Mom doesn't get home till like 8:30." Rachel asked.

"What do you want to do?" Brittany asked.

"We could play ice hockey?" Rachel suggested.

"Where the hell are we going to find an ice arena? And no offense, but you'd be bad at ice hockey. I mean you're a cheerleader and you might mess up your face. I mean Puck and I could teach Quinn, Satan, and Brittany to play hockey, but I don't know about you." Finn said.

"Whatever. I'm still playing and I could get my friends to come while and join us. I bet you guys can get Mercedes, Aunt Tina, and the others to come. And I know a place in Lima that has an ice arena." Rachel said.

"All right! Let's go!" Santana said.

_**Ice Arena**_

Rachel and the others met at the ice arena. Finn and Puck took thirty minutes to teach Quinn, Brittany, and Santana to play. Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina sat out. They didn't know how to skate. While they were learning and teaching, the others went to change. When they were done changing, Mike asked Rachel a question.

"Do they know that you know how to play ice hockey and that you're on a team?"

"Nope. I was going to tell them but Finn said I'm a girl and I don't know how to play. So I'm going to teach him a lesson when we're in the arena."

"Nice! That's got to teach him to shut up and never doubt Rachel fucking Corcoran!" Rachel just laughed.

"Ok! Let's play!" Rachel said as they all went on the ice.

"Let's!" Quinn said.

"I call captain!" Rachel said.

"I call captain too!" Finn said.

"Rachel first pick!" Puck said. It went Rachel choose then Finn.

"Uncle Mike!"

"Puck" Finn said.

"Wes"

"Quinn"

"Kearra"

"Satan"

"Lauren"

"Brittany"

"Sam!"

"Damn it Rachel! I was going to choose him!"

"I don't care! Now choose!"

"Fine! Ermm...Wade"

"Jake"

"Marley"

"Ryder"

"Blaine"

"Ok let's play!" Rachel said.

By the end of the game, Rachel's team won. Rachel was the one who scored 3/4 of the points and the rest were Wes and Mike.

"That's no fair! It's because you have two Asian ninjas on your team! I mean you can't even play! You're a girl and can't play!" Finn whined.

"Dude! She won! She scored more than fifty percent of the points we got. She scored 3/4 of the points we have now! Wes and I scored the other quarter!" Mike said.

"Because she cheated!"

"No she di-" Mike said but Rachel stopped him.

"No. It's ok Uncle Mike. If you don't believe me, how about me and you play one on one. First one to get to 25 points wins."

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later Rachel had won.

"Do you believe I didn't cheat now?"

"Fine whatever. I'm still better than you."

"Yeah. That's why I'm on a hockey team and you're not."

"You're on a hockey team? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, untill you said girls can't play, so I just kept that from you."

"Whatever. I'm hungry."

"Let's go home. I'll make dinner. I haven't aten since like Friday."

"Why? I thought you ate that morning we went to Busch Gardens." Santana asked.

"Nope. The coffee was my breakfast."

"We're talking later about this. Got it?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Does mom know?" Quinn asked.

"Nope! And it better stay that way!" They then all went home and Brittany helped Rachel make dinner.


	7. Not A Family Recipe

_**At home**_

"Speak" Santana demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked as innocently as she can.

"Why have you been starving yourself?" Puck said.

"I'm not. If I was I wouldn't have eaten dinner just 20 minutes ago."

"Why haven't you ate since Friday?" Quinn restated.

"I'm not saying!" She didn't budge.

"Rachie, please tell me. We can go upstairs into your room and you can tell me." Brittany said.

They made their way to Rachel's room. Once they got there, Brittany asked her again.

"The truth is..I have been starving myself. Some cheerios I had kicked off the team, ex-cheerios, well they keep calling me fat. They say they're skinnier than me and they should be on top of the pyramid. And that the people on the bottom complain about my weight. The ex-cheerios told me that they said I'm heavy and a fat ass." Rachel was now crying.

"Rae, you're perfect. You're not at all a fat ass. They're just jealous of you. They're trying to get into your head. You're gorgeous. You're perfect."

"Thanks Britt! I love you.."

"I know.."

"So, lets go downstairs or go do something. I mean you can't possibly be bored in this house."

"Fine. Let's go. We can watch a movie."

"Ok. You get the others. I'll be in the bathroom. I'll meet you guys in the theatre."

"Ok." Brittany then left.

Five minutees later, Rachel came into the movie theatre and saw everybody there. They were watching a movie. She had changed into comfortable clothes. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. She had her hair up in a loose bun. She went back to her room to get her computer, iPhone, Beats (the headphones not earphones), and a blanket. She then entered the theatre quietly. She put her stuff down and went to the snack shack. She got a Diet Coke and a Twix. She went back to the chair and got comfy. She put her headphones on and then put Spotify on. She listened to We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. She then went on facebook. Half way through the movie, Rachel had fallen asleep. After 30 minutes, of Rachel falling asleep, Shelby opened the door to the theatre to see the kids watching a movie and Rachel sleeping while listening to music. She smiled and went down there and joined the kids watching the movie.

"Hey mom!" Santana whispered.

"Hey guys. Did you know your sister is sleeping?"

"No way where?!" Puck asked.

"Up there"

"Do you have whip cream?"

"In the snack shack."

"Puck, that's a bad idea." Brittany stated.

"No way am I passing this up. She's like always a badass so I'm doing this."

He then raced to the Snack Shack and got the whip cream. The others watched in amusement. He took the whip cream and shook it up. He didn't see Rachel's hand go to the soda. When he was about to squirt her, she took the soda and threw it at him. He was now soaking wet.

"Didn't Brittany tell you it was a bad idea? And I would've killed you if you got my Beats dirty or not working."

"Ho-How?"

"I'm a light sleeper."

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." He then left. The three girls down there burst out laughing.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to my room and doing something special for you all. And nobody can know. Sorry but not even you Britt. Or you mom." Rachel said then left.

_**Rachel's Room**_

Rachel had called Flo Rida's manager. Flo Rida and Ricky know Rachel because she always go to their concerts and she pays well. They've met many times. Ricky and Flo Rida are like Rachel's friend.

"Hey Ricky!" Rachel said through the phone.

"Hey Rachel! How are you?"

"Good!"

"What may I do for you? Do you want to purchase tickets for the next concert?"

"No actually, I was wondering if Flo Rida was not busy sometime from today to about the next two weeks?"

"He's actually doesn't have anything booked this weekend. You're lucky. Why though?"

"Because I'll pay you big money if he can do a little privste concert at my house. My brother and sisters are here. I want to suprise them. Please? I'll pay you guys big money."

"Ok. It will be $500,000.00"

"Ok. That's fine. Bill it to me."

"Ok."

"Ok. Thank you Ricky!"

"No problem! Anything for our best customer!"

"Alrighty! Tell Flo Rida I said hi! And I gotta go but I'll see you this weekend."

"Alright. Bye Rachel!" Rachel then hung up.

She then walked to the theatre to see if her mom was there. Shelby wasn't there. She walked downstairs. Her mom was at the table with Puck, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany.

"Hey guys, if you have plans this weekend, cancel it! Oh and mom, you will be getting a bill for $500,000.00. Just pay it. I bought something." Rachel said casually then walked upstairs.

"Rachel Barbara Corcoran! Get your butt down here! Now!"

"What?"

"Why will there be a bill for $500,000.00?"

"Come to my room, I'll tell you." They went to Rachel's room.

"Answer my question!"

"Well if I must mother, it's for a private concert. That's all I can say. And don't tell them."

"Ok fine!"

**Saturday**

Rachel had just woke up. It was 7 am. Flo Rida and Ricky was coming later today. She went to take a shower. After the shower, she went to get dressed. She put on Aeropostale yoga pants and Abercombie and Fitch t-shirt. She then put her make-up on. She then took her wallet, iPhone, and keys to the LFA and went downstairs.

"Hey mom. I'm going somewhere. And no they're not coming." Rachel said as she walked out the door.

"What is she going to do? She told us to cancel our plans. We didn't have any but now she's gone. What are we supposed to do?" Finn asked.

"She'll be back." Shelby said.

"How do you know?" Brittany asked.

"Because. I know that she will be here. She won't miss out on something that she spent $500,000.00 on. And she's going to get some stuff.

An hour later, Rachel got home. She had an hour to get ready for Flo Rida. She just went out to get somethings to decorate the house. She then decorated the living room.

"Why are you decorating the living room?" Puck asked as he came in with the others.

"Because. You'll see. Now sit down. I want to give you guys some things."

They took a seat. Rachel took out a bag. San, here is a card for a free dinner at BreadstiX. Finn, here's a hundred dollars. Q, here is a gift certificate for a mani pedi at the best spa in the US. And Britt, I got you the best tutors in the world. Here's the number. Just call them and set an appointment up. There's thousands of dollars on there. Because one appointment is like hundreds of dollars. This is if you want to. I personally think you don't need a tutor. You're alredy so smart."

"Thanks Rach!" They all said except for Puck.

"Dude where's my gift!" Puck said.

"Your gift hould be here now." Rachel said. Just then somebody rang the doorbell. Rachel went to get it.

"Hey Ricky! It's nice to see you again!" Ricky and Flo Rida followed Rachel to the living room.

"Ok guys, this is Puck, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Finn. My mom went to work so you can't flirt with her Ricky." Ricky and Flo Rida then chuckled.

"Rach, how exactly are you so friendly with Flo Rida." Puck asked.

"Well when I got taken away, my foster parents, they abused me. People in Lima knew about it. They did things about it. Social workers came to the house and asked me questions. I was supposed to say they didn't abuse me. I did. They made me wear make-up. Tramar, yes that's his real name. But only I can call him that. So can Ricky. But he was doing a concert in Akron. He heard about the abuse so he came to me. He got the truth out. He promised me no one could hurt me anymore. He got the social workers to get me out of the hell hole. He's like a close freind." Rachel explained.

"Well withour further ado, I'll sing." Tramar said.

He sang I Cry, Wild Ones, Whistle, and Good Feeling.

"Good job! Are you hungry? I'll make the chicken you really like." Rachel said.

"Please?! I love that! Only you can make it that good! You gotta tell me the recipe!"

"No. Family recipe."

"Yeah right. Your mother said you guys didn't have a chicken family recipe. Now make it! I love it!"

"How is it you could hire a World Class Chef but you don't and say my sister's chicken is better?" Puck asked.

"Because it's delicious!" He replied.


End file.
